


let's do everything before we die [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deaf Clint Barton, Dumpster rooftop trashcan buddies, Gen, Matt Murdock gets beat up just as much as Clint Barton does apparently, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slice of Life, The duo of the deaf and the blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "let's do everything before we die" by andibeth82."Who’re you?”“The guy who pulled you out of a dumpster. My dumpster, to be exact.” Clint rubs at his ear unconsciously and the man furrows his brow in a way that looks like it hurts.“I thought that was a woman.”
Relationships: Clint Barton & Matt Murdock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Podfic Bingo





	let's do everything before we die [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let's do everything before we die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760861) by [andibeth82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andibeth82/pseuds/andibeth82). 



Length: 14:35  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/let's%20do%20everything%20before%20we%20die.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/let's%20do%20everything%20before%20we%20die%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for MistbornHero as a treat for #ITPE 2019. Thanks to andibeth82 for having blanket permission! Also used to fill my "disability" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
